


NOOOOOOPE!

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amok Time, Crack, M/M, Pon Farr, Taxedermized Jim, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finds Jim awake but is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOOOOOOPE!

Spock turned around to see Kirk standing in the doorway very much alive. He ran over and grabbed his shoulders.

“JIM!”

“NOOOOOOPE!” 

And from behind Kirk steps Chuck Testa.

“Its just Chuck Testa with another one of my realistic mounts.”

Spock's smile vanished as soon as he saw that ugly facial hair.

“What have you done to Jim !?”

“I taxedermized your captain.”

Spock ran out of the room in a whirlwind of rage and continued with his plan to resign and then...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJP1DphOWPs


End file.
